No Air: Our Song
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: Another one of my song-fic/one-shots! I Love the song and I've always imagined InuYasha and Kagome with this song so here it is!


**A/N: Hi it's me! Here's another one for you! I've heard this song and I've thought of my favorite couple and I couldn't help myself!!! I've always thought about it and I finally wrote it. And it turned out great! I hope you enjoy this one little piece and as always, please R & R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own the songs:**

**_No Air_ by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**

**And the two mentioned _Total Eclipse of The Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler and (Jim Steinman?) and _What Hurts The Most_ by Cascada**

**All songs belong to said artists. I love all the songs though!  
**

**

* * *

Our True Song  
**

There are things that humans require for survival, such as food and water but most importantly: air. Air is critical for you to survive and without it you could suffer slowly until you are dead. People have many things that keep them going: family, friends-just people that make you happy. But if it's someone you love deeply with all your heart, it's like you have to have that person with you to survive. And when you are away from them, it's like you're a different person. You just can't go on and it's like having your air slowly sucked away from you.

* * *

A 17 year old girl just sat on a wooden stool; anxious and nervous. She breathed in and out; trying to relax her nerves. Kagome looked over her outfit. It consisted of a silk red, button-up, collared, short sleeved blouse that hugged her frame. She also wore a flowing black skirt that ended at her knees. Open-toed, low heeled black sandals completed it. She was subconsciously fingering the trinket around her neck, which added to her look. It was special to her: a silver name in kanji was hanging vertically from the chain: The name of her boyfriend.

While closing her eyes and trying to relax, she suddenly felt two, rough hands messaging her shoulders. Kagome would know those hands anywhere. Instantly feeling better, she turned around to gaze into the gorgeous amber eyes of the man that captured her heart and soul 4 years ago. Inuyasha Tukashi was a sight to behold. No man could pull off this much beauty like him. He was different from others though; even if he was a half-demon she didn't care. She loved him immensely and he in turn loved her; just as much.

"You're really tense, Kagome. Are you sure you're okay?" His eyes held so much concern for her she didn't know how such a person could exist.

"I'll be okay, now that I have you." She felt her shoulder muscles slowly loosen but him bending down and kissing her made all the stress fade away.

They passionately kissed until Inuyasha felt that Kagome needed to breathe. He then continued his massage on her shoulders and her neck. The more he rubbed, the more he sensed that she was relaxing.

"I'm just not used to being in front of a crowd, that's all. I can't believe you talked me into this. I know we practiced for weeks but…still…performing in front of others and spilling out our true feelings for each other have me on edge."

What she was referring to was the singing competition that the school was holding. Every year singles and couples alike perform to win the title of best performer(s). Inuyasha signed them both up-after much convincing on his part- for a duet. The song they would be singing was the perfect song for them and most importantly: it was their song. It was a song that was played on their first date almost over a year ago.

"Don't worry too much, baby. I know you'll do fine." He then placed a few comforting kisses on her neck-which made Kagome feel content- before continuing. "You have a marvelous singing voice, pretty much the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard."

She placed a lone hand on one of his as if saying thank you. He then removed his hands for a split moment before wrapping both arms around her shoulders. Even if she was sitting on a stool, she leaned into him; positive that he would never let her fall.

It wasn't always like this between them. When they first met freshman year, it was only minor insults back and forth but it lessened with time. Sophomore year, the insults became friendlier and the two hung out more. Last year was when Inuyasha decided to suck it up and ask her out. She gladly accepted but was quite nervous but it felt right. They went to a diner/karaoke bar and had dinner and then Inuyasha asked if she would like to dance. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He cautiously put his clawed hands on her waist and she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck. And then a certain song came on and that would be their song from now on. It affected them so much and that's where and when they had their first kiss.

Kagome felt in her being that she couldn't live without him. Even if it was a rocky start at first, having him near her felt right. The feelings seemed to grow as time passed. When they had their first kiss, it was definite: he was her life support. If he wasn't with her she felt empty; like the precious air she needed was gone. He could fill her empty space; he could replace long lost air that wouldn't come to her. She thought that before she met Inuyasha, it was all just utter nonsense and that would never happen but it did. The reality of it came and nipped her in the ass. All her guy friends never had such a profound affect on her as Inuyasha seemingly had. What did she do to deserve such a prefect- albeit jealous, crude and sometimes a pain in the ass, but handsome guy? Kagome would never know but she was glad that it happened.

He never thought a demon- no a half demon like him could find such a wonderful girl…no make that woman. Yes, he had dated but none he felt too strongly about. When he met Kagome, he saw that she was feisty and stubborn; just like him. Out came the insults but surprisingly neither one seemed too greatly affected about it. He loved her spirit and was so different from the other girls he went out with. Kagome was special; she was warm and cheerful and full of personality. She could always brighten his day somehow and it always made him smile inside. He was too stubborn and full of pride to ask her out but after weighing the options; he went on and asked and shockingly she accepted. At the diner, when he first heard the one song he won't ever forget, that's when something sparked in him. And when he cupped her face and kissed her for the first time, it was inevitable. He couldn't leave Kagome now. Not now….Not ever!

* * *

"Hey guys!!!" Both looked up to see their two best friends Sango and Miroku…who were also a couple. They just got off stage finishing their duet song, _Total Eclipse of the Heart._

"What's up, guys?" Inuyasha asked, not moving from his spot.

"It went well I think but I got kinda nervous at the climax of it." Sango swiped the sweat off her forehead. "You nervous too, Kaggie?"

She laughed at Sango's nickname for her. "Yeah I am. You were great guys. I know you will finish in the top three."

Miroku held Sango close to him. "I'm not too sure about that, you guys have better singing voices than we do." His hand lowered until it reached its target.

**SLAP!!**

**(A/N: Come on guys, you have to have at least one groping incident and Sango getting pissed and slapping him. I mean, that's comedy right there!)  
**

"You pervert!!" Sango shouted, stomping away to stand beside the other couple. How anybody figured that the hot-tempered girl would end up dating the school's pervert is anyone's guess.

Kagome stood up from the stool and stretched her unused muscles. She then turned her focus to her boyfriend. She didn't see what he wearing but now was an excellent opportunity. She thought he was always hot but the outfit made him more appealing and sexy as hell.

They basically matched. A Red collared, button-up, short sleeve shirt that was tucked into black dress pants. The first few buttons were undone and she could gaze at his exposed chest; which she ogled. There was no doubt this man worked out. But what caught her attention was the ornament around his neck. It was her name in kanji, silver and vertical. That just made her smile. She wore his name and he wore hers.

"Okay, Tukashi and Higurashi, you're up next! Let's move out." The stage coordinator came from out of nowhere and announced.

"See you guys and good luck!" Sango shouted as the two followed the woman to the curtains at the side of the stage and that's where they would walk out.

Kagome peeked out and gasped silently as she saw the auditorium full of people. Now she was frightened again. She didn't do well in front of crowds. She then felt her hand entwined in Inuyasha's bigger, calloused one. She looked up and saw his reassuring smile.

He kissed her temple before smoothing some stray hairs from her face. "You're going to do fine. Just pretend it's just you and me; no one else, just like we practiced and danced to."

"I'll try but it's easier said than done." She mumbled. Inuyasha only snickered at her facial expression; which was a combination of fright and doubt. He believed in her and she would prevail.

* * *

"Next up on the stage is Inuyasha Tukashi and Kagome Higurashi, performing a duet called _No Air." _The principal announced and the crowd applauded.

Inuyasha led her out as they both stepped out of the dark and into the stage with the bright lights shining down and in front of many people. There were two stands that had microphones set up in the middle. Kagome stood at one while Inuyasha at the other. She was quivering inside but tried to pretend that she and Inuyasha were the only ones.

She looked to her boyfriend one more time before beginning and she could see the encouragement by just his eyes alone. She smiled in gratitude before taking a deep breath and got into the mood. She nodded to the person who was in charge of the music and faced the crowd.

**(A/N: Listen to this song as you read. This has become my ultimate favorite duet after listening to it the first few times. You'll understand how I wrote it, better. It was hard as hell I tell ya!)**

(Kagome)

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

The song began its beat and she got into it with the long vocals before she stared again. When she listened to this song, it always reminded her of Inuyasha and she felt she like connected with this song.

(Kagome)

**If I should die before I wake****  
****it's 'cause you took my breath away****  
****Losing you is like living in a world with no air****  
****Oh**

(Inuyasha)

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave****  
****My heart won't move, it's incomplete****  
****If there was a way that I can make you understand**

His voice was so deep, so powerful, and so moving it indeed took her breath away. She knew and heard that he was pouring all he had into this song because it was their song.

(Kagome)

**But how do you expect me****  
****to live alone with just me****  
****'Cause my world revolves around you****  
****It's so hard for me to breathe**

Now where they joined in chorus is where they faced each other. They worked really hard for this but they knew if they are together, they could pull it off.

(Kagome and Inuyasha)

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air****  
****Can't live, can't breathe with no air****  
****It's how I feel whenever you ain't there****  
****It's no air, no air****  
****Got me out here in the water so deep****  
****Tell me how you gon' be without me****  
****If you ain't here, I just can't breathe****  
****It's no air, no air**

They were moving closer as the song progressed. As they sung each word, their emotions were becoming clear to the audience. Anybody could tell that these two had deep feelings for each other.

(Inuyasha)

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew****  
****Right off the ground to float to you****  
****There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

(Kagome)

**But somehow I'm still alive inside****  
****You took my breath, but I survived****  
****I don't know how, but I don't even care**

(Kagome and Inuyasha)

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe **

**(Background chorus) ( **_**Kagome),(**_** Inuyasha**_**)**__** (Both)**_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (**_**Ohhh)**__**(**_**Ohhh**_**)**_**  
****Can't live, can't breathe with no air ****(**_**Ohhh**_**)**_** (**_**Ohhh**_**)**_**  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air **_**(No Air, No Air)**_**  
Got me out here in the water so deep **_**(So deep)**_**  
Tell me how you gon' be without me ****(Without me yeah****)****  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **_**(breathe…)**_**  
It's no air, no air (**_**No**_**…****No Air****)**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**

During and after the No Air background chorus, they went along with the certain parts that the female and male singer sung. They were getting really into it now as they moved about the stage and sung to each other. All their emotions were pouring out in waves as the song went on. Kagome was really over her fright as she continued to sing her heart out. Inuyasha was gazing into her eyes the entire time unless when they would close their eyes at the emotional parts. Both were unaware of the applause they were getting because they were so in tune and so focused on each other.

_**(Ohhh)**_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (**_**No Air**_** No Air****)  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air( **_**Ohhh**_** No Air****)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **_**(whenever you ain't there)**_**  
It's no air, no air (****No breathin' **_**no breathin' at all**_**)  
Got me out here in the water so deep (**_**so deep**_** so deep****)  
Tell me how you gon' be without me **_**(without me yeah)**_**  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **_**(breathe)**_**  
It's no air, no air**_ **(**_**_No Air)_**

The crowd was getting really wild now. Both were singing their hearts out. Each word of the song was 100% true. They couldn't breathe whenever the other wasn't around and they couldn't live without the other. Kagome could see that Inuyasha's amber eyes that seared with passion, truth, and love. Her name was shining from around his neck and she realized that she could feel nothing but eternal love for this man.

Inuyasha could see tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't look any more precious and gorgeous. This woman was so breathtaking that he couldn't believe that he had someone in his life as amazing as her. He noticed his name dangling from her neck and knew that he would always be hers as long as she would have him. His love for Kagome would never waver.

As they came to the final verses, it was so intense. The audience was amazed and impressed at how emotional the song was. Even Sango and Miroku were stunned. They both knew how Inuyasha and Kagome felt for each other and it was obvious that their love would never cease.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **_**(Hey, no air)**_**  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air (****Hard for me to breathe****, **_**no no no**_**)  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there (****No**_** Not there**_**)  
It's no air, no air  
**

_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
**_**Tell me how you gon' be without me****  
**_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_**  
**_**It's no air, no air**_

**No air, air **_**(Ohhh) **_**  
No air, air ****(No….)****  
**_**No air, air**_**  
**_**(No air, no air)**_

As they came to a close, Inuyasha had his arm around her shoulder as her head rested on his chest. Both felt the other even with their eyes closed at the final note. When the music ended, they received uproar as people stood and clapped for the amazing performance. Both stood together as they smiled at the audience that so obviously enjoyed their song, bowed and walked off into the back.

* * *

"That was so great!!" Sango shouted as she pulled Kagome into a hug. Both girls laughed. The boys shook their heads at the weird girls.

"Was I really okay?" she pulled apart as Inuyasha came to stand beside her

"Are you kidding me?" Miroku said. "Both of you caused the most applause. It was unbelievable. I have no doubt that you'll win."

The two smiled at their friend's belief. All four stood backstage, listening to the other performances. Kagome rested against Inuyasha while sitting on his lap; glad it was over. Sango and Miroku stood a few feet away, Miroku's arm around his girlfriend's waist. All they were waiting for now was the announcement of the three top singers.

Finally after the last singer walked off, the principal walked on and stood by the single microphone to announce the winners; all judged by the applause and the teacher judges.

"…and after such a wonderful competition, it's time to announce the winners. Everyone was great and the winners for this year are…"

The group stood by the curtains, holding their breath. Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand in anticipation.

"In third place…" The man had an envelope with the winners and looked down before looking back up. "…Miroku Tenaha and Sango Hidaka for their duet _Total Eclipse of the Heart_."

Sango screamed out loud and kissed Miroku as both walked out; smiling to the audience. They stood together behind the principal; holding hands. They never thought that they would even place but both were happy together anyway.

"In second place, Ayame Hamasaki for Cascada's _What Hurts the Most_."

A bouncy female wolf demon squealed and rushed past Kagome and Inuyasha. Ayame was a classmate and friend of theirs and they were both happy to see her win too. Ayame hugged Sango and Miroku as she stood a little ways from the two. Her smile never left her face.

"And now….our first place winners, after a unanimous vote…our very talented duo and most loving couple tonight…let's give a big applause for Inuyasha Tukashi and Kagome Higurashi!"

The audience went wilder as Kagome gasped and squealed in joy as she was led out by her loving boyfriend onto the stage. The principal congratulated them first and then the other three all gave them congratulatory hugs and shouts of praise. Then, without caring, Inuyasha picked her up by the waist and held her up. She was laughing and smiling as she looked upon the face that held such feelings for her. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she went down for a passionate kiss, both too involved in each other to care who was watching; which made the people in the stadium go crazy.

* * *

** Again, I hope you liked it! It gave me a little break from working on my current story _Study Date_. I admit I had this idea for awhile and I wanted to get it out of my system. Until next story...Ja Ne!!**


End file.
